


Wings

by TheKeyMaker80



Series: Lucifer Morningstar oneshots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, Established Romantic Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Kinda, Lucifer has a lot of issues with his wings, OC, Oneshot, Season 3 Spoilers, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, female oc - Freeform, implied sex, wing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyMaker80/pseuds/TheKeyMaker80
Summary: Self-mutilation is what the Doctor called it.All you see is a sad young man, desperately clinging to that last bit of himself that he can call his own.Lucifer's wings have grown back, and you're desperate to stop him from removing them again.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for season 3, so please don't read on if you aren't caught up.  
> I love one (1) soft angsty winged boy

You’d never known Lucifer to cry. Ever.

You stepped into his penthouse when the elevator doors slid open, surprised to hear the soft sobs echoing from the bathroom.

“Lucifer?” You called out, moving through the apartment. “Is that you?”

What followed was a muffled ‘ _fuck’_ and the sound of something metallic falling to the polished concrete floor. You knocked gently on the door, waiting patiently for a reply.

“I won’t be a second, love,” Lucifer called through the door, his voice unusually cheery.

Your eyebrows furrowed, but you gave him his space and dropped your briefcase on the bed. It had been a ridiculously long day at work. You had decided to follow Charlotte Richards from her old law firm to the DA’s office and with her new-found moral compass came a ridiculous workload, even bigger than what it was before. It wasn’t all bad though. You’d met Lucifer as Charlotte began working closely with the LAPD. What was supposed to only be a one night stand after a drunken night at Lux, had turned into something a little more regular, especially since you now knew his secret.

Not that he’d ever kept it _that_ much of a secret. It was rather amusing that Amenadiel was hell-bent (no pun intended) on keeping divine existence a secret and Lucifer happily told anyone who would listen, even a fair few who wouldn’t, that he was the Prince of Punishment.

Seeing his Devil face had certainly come as a shock at first, but with the help of Linda, you’d grown quite accustomed to the fact you had boned the Devil on multiple occasions. And frankly, it was the best sex you’d had in your life. Lucifer was still as charming as ever, still working for good with the Detective and the police. Why throw away such a good thing over a teensy detail like he was the King of Hell, right?

Shortly, Lucifer emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a white towel slung low on his hips. You swallowed hard as you allowed your eyes to pass from his broad shoulders and down his _ridiculously_ toned body, pausing to wet your lips at his _666_ tattoos peeking out from beneath the towel. His hair was wet, slicked back save for one lock hanging over his eyes.

“You’re early,” he noted, “I thought I was picking you up for our dinner date this evening.”

“I was working late and besides, your place is closer to the office than mine is. I figured I’d just save you a trip.”

“Well then, let me pour you a drink,” Lucifer grinned. Something was off about his usually impish smile. It didn’t quite meet his dark eyes. As he turned towards the bar, you noticed the scars on his back looked red and aggravated. 

Lucifer was so incredibly protective of those scars. Understandably so, once he finally told you how he’d gotten them. As much as you knew his reasoning behind cutting off his wings, then eventually setting them alight, you’d wished you had been able to see them just once. It was truly a shame that you didn’t meet him until much after.

“Is everything ok?” You probe, following him from the bedroom.

“You tell me,” He purred as he handed you a crystal tumbler of whiskey. “I’ve got a gorgeous woman in my company tonight, a raging party downstairs and as much booze as I can get my hands on. I think everything is more than ok, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, maybe the crying I heard when I came in said something different,” you replied, sipping daintily at your drink.

Lucifer stiffened noticeably before swiftly finishing his own drink and pouring another. “It won’t be long before I’m ready. Make yourself at home, my dear, and then I’m taking you to the fanciest establishment I can find.”

You decided it was better to drop the subject if you wanted your evening to go ahead as planned.

 

——————

 

He woke you up with his cries this time.

After a wonderful night at a fabulous restaurant followed by a few drinks At Lux downstairs and then positively _mind-blowing_ sex, you’d fallen asleep quite content, admittedly having forgotten about the events earlier in the evening. You groggily opened one eye, running a hand through your hair as you tried to make out your surroundings in the low dawn light.

Sitting up, you noticed Lucifer wasn’t beside you in bed, and that was when you realised what noise had woken you. It was a soft gasping sob, muffled once more by the heavy bathroom door.

Under the crack of the door, you could see the light in the was on, shadows dancing along the tiny bright strip as Lucifer moved inside. You quickly picked up one of the many robes your companion owned, tying it around yourself before you quietly open the door.

It takes a bit before your eyes adjust to the bright light. You squint and raise your hand to cover your eyes. “Lucifer, are you alright?”

You hear him inhale sharply at your intrusion and the clatter of several items knocked to the ground. You blink as your vision clears, the blurs sharpening to the scene before you.

Lucifer’s back was faced to you as he hunched over the sink, his red-rimmed eyes wide and staring at your reflection in the mirror. He definitely had been crying, despite how much he tried to hide it from you. But that wasn’t what was most surprising.

Two enormous white feathery wings sprouting from his back were filling the small room. Hastily, Lucifer tucked them back in and they disappeared from sight.

“Get out,” he breathed.

“What the hell is going on, Luce?” You gape, suddenly feeling wide awake.

“I don’t want you to see me like this. Get out,” Lucifer repeated.

“Not until you tell me why you have wings all of a sudden! You told me you cut them off.”

“I _did_!” Lucifer growled, pushing past you and making a beeline to his bar. “And then, the pesky shits grew back again, didn’t they?”

“They can do that?”

“They’re not supposed to. This…”. He looked up towards the ceiling, disdain flooding his face as his voice began to rise, “this is a _wonderful_ bloody plan whipped up by dear old Dad!” He didn’t even bother pouring into a glass, opting to drink deeply from the bottle instead. “This is the fourth bloody time this week I’ve cut the damn things off. Thats what you heard me doing when you got here. And on top of all this, he took my Devil face too, in some twisted attempt to manipulate and control me.” Lucifer looked truely heartbroken over that fact. The air grew tense as Lucifer’s lip twitched, trying to hide the snarl that threatened to mar his beautiful features. He slammed the bottle back down on the dark marble counter, the sound of shattering glass piercing the silence. His face crumpled and he braced himself against the bar. You could only watch, stunned, as his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. His voice came out strained and broken, “Why must he continuously _torment_ me so?”

All that could be heard was the quiet sobs coming from the man before you. Slowly, you gently took his hand in yours, pulling from behind the bar that separated you.

“Let me see them,” you said, voice barely more than a whisper.

He didn’t respond. His head still hanging in shame, hiding his hurt and tried to pull himself from your grasp.

“Lucifer, please,” you moved your hands to his face, turning him to look at you. His stubble scratches at the soft skin of your palms, now damp with his tears. His dark eyes locked on yours and for a moment, you don’t see the strong confident man you’d grown to know. Instead, a scorned, _wounded_ child, cast out by those closest to him and struggling in a losing fight to keep some part of him for himself. “Let me see them.”

Lucifer’s hands reached up to cling to yours, grasping at your wrists, and he reluctantly bobbed his head once. A soft rustle in the air sounded and a gentle zephyr blew at the hair hanging around your face. Even in the dim dawn light that started to rise above the city skyline, Lucifer’s wings seemed to glow with a light of their own. Your breath caught in your throat. They were the most beautiful, radiant things you’d ever seen. Stretched impossibly wide, they had to have spanned at least 12 feet, dwarfing everything else in the room. As if he were ashamed of them, he drew them in towards his body, tucking neatly against his back. Even folded, they were huge, with the longest of the feathers dragged their tips on the ground. 

You couldn’t help it as your hand gravitated towards them, fingers outstretched with longing. You rested your hand on his shoulder, tracing your way to the seamless join between flesh and feather, feeling Lucifer’s muscles flex under your skin. The white plumage was softer than you could have ever imagined and you let out a breathy laugh as you watched your fingers sink into the lush down.

Lucifer allowed himself the luxury of sinking into your touch, marvelling at how much it calmed him. He moved your hand back to his face. Leaning earnestly into your hand, he pressed a kiss into the soft skin of your palm.

“I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” He sniffed, willing composure back to his face. “Please.”

“Only if you come with me,” you returned.You didn’t trust him not to do anything stupid while you slept.

“In a moment. I need to do something first.”

His eyes flickered towards a familiar gold box covered in engraved whorls that sat atop his piano. You knew that’s where he kept one of Mazikeen’s demon blades.

“Don’t you dare,” You said, forcing his focus back to you.

“I want nothing to do with them,” he bitterly replied. “I want them gone! He can’t keep forcing me to be something I’m not.”

“Did you ever think that maybe they’re back for a reason? Lucifer, you can’t keep doing this to yourself over and over again. Aren’t you tired of hurting all the time?”

“I just want it to stop,” He breathed. “I want to be me.”

You reach up onto your toes and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he tried to turn his head away. “They don’t define you. Your father does not define you. You get to define who you are. You have wings again, so what? Work with them instead of fighting them. Use that freewill you fight so hard for and do whatever you damn well please with them. _They_ _belong to you, not him_.”

Lucifer faltered. His lips moved wordlessly as he finally began to accept what you said. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, you kissed him once more, slower, feeling his strong hands find their home at your waist draw you closer to him and pulled him back towards the bedroom.

 

——————

 

When you woke up next, the sun was much higher in the sky. Lucifer was missing again, a hastily scrawled note (though his calligraphy was _still_ impeccable) left on the piano explaining he’d received a call to go to work on a new case and would be back later in the evening if you wished to join his company once more.

You took your time to get ready, enjoying the Saturday morning as you made a cup of tea and sat on the leather couch, reading through one of your depositions for work before deciding it was time to take a shower and head home. 

It was only after you stepped out of the shower did you notice a single feather under the marble sink, still wet with Lucifer’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this piece, comments, critiques and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
